Mein Leben  das nicht mir gehört
by kathleen potter
Summary: Wie glaubst du würde dein Leben verlaufen, wenn es schon vorbestimmt war, bevor du überhaupt geboren wurdest?  Wir treten ein in solch ein Leben. In das Leben von Harry Potter. Nicht gespoilert!


Disclaimer:  © bei, J.K. Rowling. Alle Orte und Personen gehören ihr.

Titel:  Mein Leben – das nicht mir gehört

Author : kathleen potter

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Dark, Depressiv

Summery: Wie glaubst du würde dein Leben verlaufen, wenn es schon vorbestimmt war, bevor du überhaupt geboren wurdest? Wir treten ein in solch ein Leben. In das Leben von Harry Potter.

Pairings: keine

Raiting: PG 12

Betaleser: Diese Story ist_** nicht beta **_gelesen!!

_**Authors Note (1):**_ _**(SEHR WICHTIG)**_

Dann würde ich noch um eins bitte nämlich _**R&R**_, und nicht nur das erste _**R**_. Bei meinem letzten Oneshot bekam ich _**6 Reviews**_und meine _**Hits**_ liegen bei! _**351!!**_ ich meine von diesen _**351 Schwarzlesern**_ sieht man nix nur die Zahl und die hat mich doch sehr geschockt da ich nun nicht mit so vielen Lesern gerechnet hatte.

Da ich auch manchmal zum _**„Schwarz lesen"**_ neige, will ich keinen Vorwurf machen, da ich dass auch kenne man klickt ne FF an das Summery ist total interessant und dann denkt man sich „ Oh, doch nix für mich" und dann bin ich schon längst wieder bei einer anderen FF oder Seite. Nur trotz alledem wird das anklicken als Hit registriert.

Deswegen falls dieses was ich hier entworfen habe wieder mehrere Leute gefällt, dann sollten doch bitte ein paar mehr als die _**5 Reviewerschreiben**_ (wenn es denn dieses mal überhaupt so viele werden) da wie man sieht sind die Schwarzleser in der Mehrheit, vielleicht kann man das ja auch mal umdrehen????

Ich weiß noch nicht ob dieses Oneshot wieder ein Sad-End geben wird obwohl die Anzeigen momentan nicht wirklich auf Happy End zeigen (siehe Genre) mal als Beispiel. Bei „_**Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ein verlorener Tag**_" wusste ich wie es Enden würde aber da hier noch kein Ende in Sicht ist weiß ich es nicht. Schon irgendwie traurig wenn der Autor (ich) noch nicht mal weiß wie die Story endet, oder??

**Diese Geschichte hat nichts mit Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows bzw. Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes zutun. Da ich selber das Buch noch nicht gelesen habe. Also ist diese Story nicht gespoilert. **

_**Danke für die Augen die diesen Text gelesen haben und an das Gehirn das die Daten verarbeitet hat! Und nun weiter an die Datenverarbeitung **___

Mein Leben – das nicht mir gehört 

Ich glaube schon lange nicht mehr an Zufälle. Mein Leben ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass es das Schicksal gibt. Schicksal was ist das eigentlich? Warum mischt es sich in das Leben der Menschen ein? Und wo wird das Schicksal für jeden Menschen gesponnen?

Aber warum bin ich es, den das Schicksal als Helden oder als das Opfer sehen will. Ich verstehe es nicht, mein Leben gehörte schon vor meiner Geburt nicht mir, warum kann ich nicht ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Aber was ist schon normal?

In meiner Welt ist die Normalität das ich ein Held bin, der ich nicht sein möchte.

Jeder kennt meine Geschichte, Geschichte wie sich das anhört als wenn ich die Hauptperson in einem Märchen bin, doch ich bin real.

Mein Schicksal ist für mich das größte Leid doch für die Magier der weißen Magie bin ich die Hoffnung, die Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben.

Doch was ist mit meinem Leben? Das der Millionen anderen Menschen ist nur gefährdet durch Gefechte, sie können zu Hause sitzen während ich die Zauberergemeinschaft vor dem Zerfall rette, ist dies Gerecht?

Ich bin die Hoffnung, die Kampfmaschine die in den Krieg zieht, der Junge der lebt. Doch mein Name ohne all, diese Verpflichtungen ist Harry James Potter. Ein ganz normaler Name ohne besonderen Glanz. Wäre diese schicksalhafte Nacht nicht gewesen könnte ich durch die Straßen gehen ohne erkannt zu werden. Ich wäre ein ganz normaler Schüler der vielleicht durch seine Noten hervorsticht oder durch Streiche und die Anzahl der Stunden die ich nachsitze aber sonst nichts.

Aber warum denke ich über all diese Dinge überhaupt nach. Die Schlacht ist geschlagen.

Nun sitze ich hier auf dieser Erhebung und schaue hinab. Sehe das Blut, die Leichen, Schwerverletzte, Heiler und die Übereste des Mannes der mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat.

Ich habe gesiegt aber um welchen Preis. Viele meiner Freunde sind gestorben deren Leben noch nicht mal richtig begonnen hat. Meine Verzweiflung nimmt die Oberhand über meinen Seele und meinen Verstand.

Meine Aufgabe wurde erfüllt mein Leben hat keine Bedeutung für mich. Da mein Leben nie mir gehört hat. Doch will ich die Glückwünsche zum Sieg, will ich als Held gefeiert werden?

Nein das will ich nicht. Aber kann man sich gegen das Schicksal wehren. Ich würde so gerne meine Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, den Hass all meine Gefühle auf die Menschen ablagern damit sie verstehen das es nicht toll ist ein Held zu sein.

Ich las einst einen Text in der Noktumgasse gefunden in einem Buch „über Schutzschilder gegen weiße Zaubersprüche." Dieses Buch habe ich gelesen weil es gut ist seinen Feind zu kennen aber noch wichtiger seinen Verbündete zu kennen.

Es war ein Abschiedsbrief eines Verräters von welcher Seite er auch gewesen war, er hatte die gleichen Gefühle wie ich und das berührte mich. Ich hole den Text hervor den ich Seit dem immer mit mir herumschleppe erlautet:

_Mein Leben_

_Ich war eine Kampfmaschine_

_mir wurde gesagt_

_du kannst töten_

_das konnte ich_

_und nun stehe ich hier_

_und das Holz fängt_

_langsam zu brennen an_

_das Feuer um gibt mich_

_ich sehe hinauf_

_in den Himmel_

_dort sah ich hinauf _

_in Moment des Krieges_

_der Krieg der jetzt_

_zu Ende ist_

_und nun bin_

_ich angeklagt_

_weil ich_

_eine Kampfmaschine_

_war und nun _

_sehe ich im Rauch_

_die Bilder die mir_

_schlaflose Nächte_

_brachten_

_ich wollte nicht töten_

_ich wollte leben_

_und nun ist mein_

_Leben vorbei_

_und ich weiß das ich im Feuer_

_bleibe _

_den in den Himmel_

_kommen keine Kampfmaschinen_

_jedoch hoffe ich ein letzter Blick in den_

_Himmel _

_und jetzt schließe ich meine Augen_

_für immer_

_Mein Leben ist Geschichte_

_es geht im Rauch des Feuers_

_auf und kehrt nicht zurück._

Dieser Text hat mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Ich bin oder war doch auch eine Kampfmaschine die für das Gute den Frieden schließlich, auch getötet hat. Wird man mich auch verraten und mich umbringen? Dann wäre es zum Glück endlich vorbei dieses Leben das ich so sehr hasse.

Na, Schicksal was hast du schon wieder mit, mir vor? Lass mich in Ruhe ich habe dich nicht herausgefordert, ich habe gesiegt weil du es so wolltest. Wie sie mir immer wieder gesagt haben: „ Es ist dein Schicksal Harry du _musst_Voldemort besiegen damit du , und wir alle endlich in Frieden leben." Wie ich es gehasst habe diese ganzen Sprüche.

Der Krieg ist nun zu Ende ich bin nutzlos. Was soll ich den noch tun in dieser Welt?

Wo mich jeder, beim Namen rufen kann.

Ich möchte nur noch eins und das ist meine Ruhe. Eine Ruhe die ich wohl nur in der anderen Welt finden werde, doch werden Sie mich gehen lassen? Ich bin doch schließlich ER der Junge der lebt.

Aber wo ist diese andere Welt, da wo ich in Ruhe leben kann? Die Muggelwelt ist dies schon lange nicht mehr seit dem, den Muggeln Voldemort als Terrorist vor gestellt wurde da die Attentate in der Muggelwelt auch immer häufiger wurden.

Und somit wurde meine Name auch dort schon einen gewissen Berühmtheitsstatus erreicht haben.

Wie ich es doch hasse diese Berühmtheit, hätte Voldemort nicht Neville wählen können als Gegenspieler.

Doch wenn ich mit ihm die Rolle getauscht hätte dann wäre ich jetzt tot. Irgendwo auf diesem Schlachtfeld liegt Nevilles Leiche, trotz seiner Angst die ihn eine gewisse Zeit seines Leben geprägt hatte zeigte er auf den Stunden des Schlachtfeldes nur Mut und Rache.

Er brachte Lestrangs um, zur Vergeltung seiner Eltern die wahrscheinlich immer noch im St. Mungos starr die Decke ihres Zimmers anstarren aber in Wirklichkeit in ihrer Welt leben aus der sie sich wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder lösen werden.

Neville ist gestorben und ich lebe, konnte mich dem Rummel wieder nicht entziehen der jetzt mit Sicherheit mich bald wieder einholen wird.

Ich möchte einfach nur in eine Welt wo mich keiner kennt, wo ich über die Straßen gehen kann ohne erkannt zu werden.

Doch wo ist diese Welt? Kann ich nur in der Welt auf der anderen Seite glücklich werden. Warum sollte ich mich umbringen oder es lassen?

Damit würde ich den Menschen nur zeigen das ich Schwach bin. Ich werde wahrscheinlich einen Ehrentag bekommen und von Generation zu Generation wird mein Name und die Geschichte um den Sieg der guten Seite überliefert. Und die Dunkle Seite wird meinen Namen verfluchen.

Aber was nicht übrig bleibt ist meine Person die mich ausgemacht hat und die es immer noch tut.

Es fängt zu regnen an. Das Blut der zahlreichen Opfer vermischt sich mit dem Wasser aus dem Himmel. Es reinigt die Erde, die Landschaft bald würde das Hogwartsgelände wieder im vollen Glanz erstrahlen.

Der Regen reinigt auch mich, meinen geschundenen Körper und schließlich auch meine Seele.

Die jedoch schon vor langer Zeit zerbrochen ist.

Meine Momente die ich in Ruhe verbringen kann werden bald gezählt sein und die Zauberer und Hexen werden mich feiern und damit auch den Sieg.

Doch was kommt danach. Jeder wird von mir erwarten das ich Auror werde um weitere Todesser die fliehen konnten zum Schluss endlich nach Askaban zu bringen.

Das will ich aber nicht.

Es wäre wieder nur ein Zeichen dafür das ich ein Held bin der für die Menschen alle böse Mächte zur Strecke bringt.

Aber das wäre nicht ich der alle Todesser zur Strecke bringt nein das wäre nur ein Kampfmaschine die kämpft um ihre Ruhe zu bekommen.

Dies bin aber nicht ich Harry Potter würde dies nicht tun sondern etwas anderes tun Auror würde nur Harry Potter der Junge der lebt werden.

Da der Junge der lebt die Macht über Harry Potter hat. Doch der Junge der lebt ist nicht mein Name den Titel den alle Zauberer und Hexen sich ausgedacht haben als ich Voldemort an Halloween bezwang.

Nein, der Junge der lebt ist nichts weiter als das Schicksal das sich nur hinter diesem Namen versteckt hat.

Und deswegen bin ich so stark mit dem Schicksal verbunden, den dies ist seit meinem 1. Lebensjahr ein offizieller Teil meiner Person.

Doch davor war es ein unoffizieller Teil meines Lebens den zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste noch keiner das ICH der Junge der lebt bin oder auch der Auserwählt.

Auserwählt vom Dunklem Lord. Der jedoch auch durch das Schicksal gelängt wurde. Für das Schicksal sind alle Lebewesen nur Marionetten, die durch ihre Fäden mit dem Schicksal verbunden sind.

Und niemand kann diese Fäden trennen, da die Fäden aus einem Material gefertigt sind dem Leben.

Ja unser Leben ist mit dem Schicksal verbunden. Erst wenn unser Schicksal erfüllt wurde dann reißen die Fäden durch und wir sind... TOD.

Jetzt hat sich mein Schicksal erfüllt ich habe die Prophezeiung erfüllt somit auch meine Aufgabe.

Die Prophezeiung die von Sybille Trelawney gesprochen wurde. Ich rufe mir die Worte der Prophezeiung zurück und sehe vor meinem Inneren Auge wie Trelawney sagt:

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden , wenn der siebt Monat stirbt ..."_

Ich wurde jedoch je aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Als ich sah wie mehrere verschwommene Personen auf mich zu rennen.

Warum sie verschwommen für mich waren, ich habe meine Brille verloren die jetzt irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld zerbrochen herum liegt. Die Brille war auch ein Merkmal , dass mich als Junge der lebt ausgezeichnet hatte.

Doch das Merkmal was mich am meisten ausgezeichnet hatte war auch verschwunden. Die blitzförmige Narbe.

Sie war verschwunden als Voldemort zum letzten Mal die Welt gesehen hatte, bevor er in die Hölle abtrieftet. Die Verbindung ist zerbrochen von Tom Vorlost Riddel und mir.

Ich bin jetzt also gar kein Held mehr. Jedoch die Menschen die mich gleich erreichen werden, beweisen mir das Gegenteil. Der Held bin immer noch ich, immer hin habe ich das Böse besiegt.

Die Umarmungen spüre ich kaum, genauso wie die Glückwünsche die mir entgegen gebracht werden.

Meine Gedankenwelt hat mich eingenommen, die Schritte die ich in Richtung Schloss gehe merke ich nicht.

Ich bin in einer Trance gefangen. Meine Lebensgeister ruhen sich aus.

Mein Körper macht nur die natürlichen Bewegungen. Doch ich bin still und in mich gekehrt. In meiner eigenen Gedankenwelt.

Meine Verbündeten; ich wusste noch nicht mal wer mich ins Schloss brachte. Brachten mich in den Krankenflügel da ich Verletzungen hatte.

Doch da ich so in Gedanken bin, merke ich nicht wie das Blut sich von meinem Körper löst und einfach davon fliest.

Und nun liege ich hier in einem Krankenbett und merke noch wie die ersten Tropfen eines Traumlostrankes meine Lippen berühren. Dann bin ich schon eingeschlafen. Und meine Innere Gedankenstimme schweigt zum ersten Mal an diesem ereignisreichen Tag.

OoOoO

Es war noch Nacht als ich das erste Mal aufwachte. Und sich die Gedankenstimme das erste mal wieder meldete. Still war es im Krankenflügel alle Patienten schliefen, bis auf mich. Man hatte mir eine Ersatz-Brille in meiner Stärke auf den Nachttisch gelegt, damit ich wahrscheinlich die Gratulanten sehen würde. Doch das wollte ich jetzt nicht.

Also schlich ich mich hinaus. Über viele Flure fand ich den Weg zur Großen Halle.

In dieser befanden sich die Verwundeten die im Krankenflügel keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten, da dieser nämlich schon überfüllt war.

Keiner feierte den Sieg, aber man sah den Heilern und Helfern an das sie um vieles erleichterter und entspannter ihre Arbeit taten und nicht hektisch.

Diese Atmosphäre gab mir noch etwas Zeit, bevor die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und die Freude zu mir getragen wurde, bis Sie mich schließlich erdrückt.

Man sollte nicht denken das ich kein Mitgefühl den Verletzten und entzweiten Familien fühle. Meine Gedanken drehen sich in ständigen Kreisen immer nur um mich.

Für einen Außenstehenden müssen meine Gedanken so selbstverliebt rüber gekommen wo mir schon allein bei dem Gedanken kotzübel wird.

Ich denke schon daran was aus meinen Freunden geworden ist; Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred &George, Draco, Blaise, Severus, Minerva, Aberforth, Moody, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur.

Meine Familie wozu nun auch Draco, Blaise und der Halbblutprinz Severus Snape gehörten. Ja ich war sehr überrascht als wir sie in den Wäldern von Hogwarts fanden.

Es war nichts besonderes Todesser zu finden die versuchten den Widerstand von Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern auszuspionieren aber diese drei waren die einzigsten die keinen Widerstand leisteten als man sie mit einem „Stupor" betäubte.

Es hätte auch eine Farce sein können, um uns in die Falle zu locken. Aber wir wandten Veritaserum an. Und ja wir fanden die Wahrheit heraus. Niemand außer mir und Aberforth wusste sie. Nur die abgeänderte Form. Doch ich werde nun nicht über die Wahrheit nachdenken den dies nehme ich mit ins Grab.

Ich bin sehr glücklich das ich Draco, Blaise und Severus neu kennen gelernt habe. Seit Tagen zucken das erste mal wieder meine Lippen in eine bestimmte Stellung, die man wohl als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte.

Diese drei waren die einzigsten die hinter die Maske des Jungen der lebt gesehen haben, und mich gefunden haben Harry Potters wahres Ich.

Das wahre Ich ist nichts anderes als die Seele eines Menschen. Und mein wahres Ich zu finden sondern auch noch zu sehen, ist fast eine Sache des Unmöglichen.

Wie viele Schichten von Gesichtern und Masken mussten die Drei überwinden, ohne verrückt zu werden. Und das alles nur weil ich mit ihnen Okklumentik Unterricht hatte. Sie waren und sind die besten auf der ganzen Welt in diesem Gebiet. Und nur weil ich unachtsam war schafften es alle drei mit Legilimens in meinen Geist einzudringen und da ich mich nicht werte gelang es ihnen auch in meine Seele ein zudringen. Und seit diesem Zeitpunkt als sie mit tränennassen Gesicht vor mir standen und wir uns in die Arme fielen sind wir Seelenverwandte und seit diesem Moment, glaube ich an etwas was ich einst in einem Buch gelesen habe. Das ewige Band einer Freundschaft, war der Titel des Buches und als dies passierte las ich mir noch einmal den Einband durch. Er lautete:

_Das ewige Band einer Freundschaft_

_Dieses Band verbindet etwas im Menschen_

_mit einem anderen Menschen_

_Diese Freundschaft ist etwas ganz besonderes _

_Sie kann kein Geld der Welt erzwingen _

_sie ist einzigartig_

_Man sagt jeder Mensch hat sechs Doppelgänger_

_Einen Menschen den man liebt mit ganzen Herzen_

_und eine Freundschaft die ewig hält_

Ich habe diese in dir gefunden 

_wir verstehen uns ohne Worte _

_es mag mysteriös für andere_

_die dies nicht verstehen_

_und je fühlten _

_Doch ich fühle es _

_hier und jetzt_

_Auch wenn wir Welten von einander weg _

_sind so bist du doch so nah_

_in meinem Herzen_

_Uns verbindet etwas ein Band_

_den wir ohne Versprechen _

_ohne Verschwörungen_

_leisten mussten_

_Es ist in uns _

_Unsere Seelen sind damit verbunden _

_wenn mich jemand fragt _

_"Glaubst du an Seelenpartner?"_

_Dann sage ich ja weil ich selber_

_einen habe nämlich dich_

_dieses Band wird ewig bestehen _

_für immer und ewig_

_Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Menschen_

_aussuchen können mit dem ich diese_

_Gabe teile._

_Du bist ein Schatz und wer das nicht erkennt_

_der hat keinen Menschen sinn_

_ich rede hier vom_

_Ewigen Band der Freundschaft_

_anders genannt das_

_Seelenband_

Als ich den Einband das erste Mal gelesen hatte glaubte ich nicht daran was dort stand. Es war die Fantasie eines Menschen die ihm da durch gegangen ist mehr aber auch nicht. Doch jetzt weiß ich es, ich weiß es sogar nicht nur sonder ich fühle es auch dieses Band das stark und leuchtend sich in meiner Seele befindet, und wo sich dadurch meine Seele wieder von neuen Glanz erstrahlt. Ich weiß jetzt wovon der Autor sprach zu seinem Seelenpartner ich fühle das gleiche. Und die Drei gaben mir Recht als ich es ihnen vor las.

Es gibt kein Trio mehr das Golden ist, sondern ein Quartett ein Seelenquartett. Was noch viel stärker sein wird als ein Trio.

Meine depressiven Gedanken sind auf einmal in meinen Hintergedanken da ich an meine Seelenfreunde denke. Dennoch kann ich sie noch nicht treffen, ich weiß zwar das sie mich nicht feiern werden aber vor ihnen zeige ich mein wahres Gesicht und dieses darf kein anderer Mensch sehen.

Also verschwinde ich und gehe in ein besonderes Mädchenklo im dritten Stock. Nicht um einen Geist zu besuchen sondern um in die Kammer zu gehen den dort wird keiner freiwillig hin gehen.

Als ich nun vor dem Waschbecken stehe und die Worte : „ _Öffne dich" _zischte, wurde ich an mein 2. Schuljahr zurück erinnert. Diesmal ging ich jedoch nicht hinunter um zu kämpfen, sondern um meine Ruhe zu bekommen, die ich sonst nirgends in der Magischenwelt jetzt finden würde.

Ich sprang hinunter. Und rutsche das Rohr hinunter. Der Raum war der gleiche wie beim letzten mal, als ich hier unten angekommen bin. Die Kadaver und Knochen lagen noch herum und die Ratten nagten an ihnen.

So machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Kammer. Die abgeworfene Haut des Basilisken lag dort immer noch, genauso konnte man noch erkennen das vor Jahren hier Steine von der Decke abgefallen. Sie lagen noch genauso dort wie Ron sie aus einander gelegt hatte. Ich schlüpfte durch das Loch hin durch.

Und stand wieder vor dem Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Und zischte wieder die Worte : „ _Öffne dich."_ Der Eingang öffnete sich und ich trat ein. Die schwachen grünen Flammen erleuchteten die Kammer und die Staturen standen majestätisch rechts und links im Raum. Majestätisch ragte auch mir die Statur von Salazar Slytherin entgegen. Und davor lag der Kadaver des Basilisken.

Es sah alles genauso aus wie ich damals mit Ginny und Fawkes die Kammer verließ. Nach dem gewonnen Kampf.

Diese Ruhe. Ich entspannte mich. Es schien als wenn sich das Schicksal für diesen Moment einen anderen ausgesucht hatte, den sie lenkten. Dieser Moment schien für die Ewigkeit zu sein.

Und dennoch kam ich nicht zur Ruhe. Ich legte mich auf den kalten Marmorboden um mich zu entspannen.

Ich schlief ein. Und träumte keine Träume sondern schlief in völliger Ruhe. Ich wusste nicht als ich aufwachte ob es schon der nächste Tag war oder immer noch der selbe.

Da mich der Schlaf eingeholt hatte und ich mich wohl fühlte beschloss ich die Kammer zu verlassen. Um an einen anderen Ort aus meinem Leben zu gelangen.

Zum Glück hatte ich meine Kampfausrüstung immer dabei. Und so zog ich meinen geschrumpften Feuerblitz aus meinem Umhang hervor, so wie den Tarnumhang den ich von meinen Vater geerbt hatte.

So stieg ich zunächst auf meinen Feuerblitz der nun in seiner richtigen Größe erstrahlte und zog den Umhang drüber und flog so aus der Kammer des Schreckens hinaus.

Es war noch dunkle draußen, aber ob es die gleiche Nacht war in der ich im Krankenflügel aufwachte wusste ich nicht. Und es interessierte mich auch nicht.

Ich flog los, hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Hier oben schien die Welt still zu stehen. Es war ruhig. Ein Windhauch fuhr durch meine zerzausten widerspenstigen Haare. Die Luft tat mir gut, ich fühlte mich frei. Von allen Sorgen diese lagen sicher auf der Erde.

Ich flog weiter immer näher in die Richtung von Hogsmead. Doch das kleine Dorf war nicht mein Ziel. Nein mein Ziel war das Haus das jeder im Dorf über Jahre mied. Die „Heulende Hütte" das zweite zu Hause von Remus und der Ort wo ich das erstemal meinem Paten gegenüber stand. Sirius Black. Als ich zur Landung an flog wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst wie sehr ich ihn vermisse.

Aber wieder einmal, hatte das Schicksal nicht gewollt das ich und Sirius mehr als 3 Jahre mit einander verbrachten. Es war ein „Stupor" gewesen, von seiner eigenen Cousine, der ihn hinter diesen Vorhang geworfen hatte.

Dies ist die Vergangenheit und die kann ich nicht verändern. Aber das würde ich gerne tun. Voldemort und Wurmschwanz töten. Bevor sie die Chance hatten meine Eltern zu töten. Dann wäre alles normal gewesen.

Ein Seufzer verlässt meinen Mund. Ich bin bereits gelandet und wende mich für kurze Momente meiner Gedankenstimme ab. Ich öffne die Tür und gehe die Treppe hinauf. Dessen Stufen immer noch vom Staub der letzten Jahre überzogen war. Der Staub war schon wie eine zweite Haut des Hauses geworden.

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer es sah noch genauso aus wie damals im 3. Schuljahr. Aber dies war der einzige Raum der noch genauso aus sah. Hier waren die Verhörungsräume in denen Aberforth und ich auch meine Seelenverwandten befragt hatten.

Das dieser Raum das Schlafzimmer kein Verhörungsraum war dafür hatte ich mich eingesetzt. Dies war MEIN Raum und das wird er auch immer bleiben. Es lagen so viele Banne darauf die nur mir den Zutritt frei gaben. Da ich die Banne gesprochen hatte.

Ich lief wie immer nur über meine Fußabdrücke über die ich immer lief. Sonst war auch über all im Raum der Staub wie eine zweite Haut. Und diese wollte ich nicht zerstören da ich auch keine Hausstauballergie hatte war dies auch nie nötig gewesen.

Meine Stimmung besserte sich seit dem ich in meinem Raum war. Ich war nicht mehr als zu depressiv sondern sarkastisch was schon eine hohe Besserung war.

Dennoch wollte ich nicht hier bleiben. Bevor ich in den Krieg gezogen bin in die letzte Schlacht habe ich mir etwas geschworen. Sollte ich überleben so werde ich die Orte die mir wichtig sind noch einmal besuchen. Und zwar in der rein folge von Anfang an.

Die Kammer des Schreckens war mein erstes Ziel gewesen und nun die Heulende Hütte.

Als Voldemort ein gesehen hatte das er verloren hatte bat er mich um einen Gefallen. Ich sollte ihn begraben. Er sprach zu mir folgende Worte die auch aus der Prophezeiung her kamen : „ ... _der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...Harry du bist der jenige der überlebt. Ich werde jetzt durch deine Hand sterben und ich möchte auch das deine Hand es ist die mich begräbt. " Und ich antwortete darauf: „ Tom Vorlost Riddel du hast mein Leben zerstört. Ich sehe eigentlich keine Grund warum ich das tun sollte. Aber auch du bist nur der HANDLANGER des Schicksal. So werde ich dich begraben." Stille und plötzlich durchzogen zwei Wörter die Luft: „ AVADAA KEDAVAA" _

Ich öffnete das Fenster holte meinen Feuerblitz und saß und stieg in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Am Ende meines Feuerblitzes war ein Sack gebunden mit den sterblichen Überresten von Voldemort. Ich war auf den Weg mein Versprechen ein zulösen.

Und so verschwand ich in Richtung Little Hangillton.

Die zweite Haut der Heulende Hütte war zerbrochen. Der frühere konsequent durchgeführte Weg war zerbrochen. Und somit lenkt sich mein Leben in eine andere Richtung. Und so war auch mein nächste Ziel der Friedhof von Little Hangillton.

Doch in Wahrheit ist mein größtes Ziel das Schicksal zu besiegen.

OooOooO

In der Luft herrscht die gleiche Ruhe wie auf meinem Flug nach Hogsmead. Jedoch sollte es bald mit der Ruhe zu Ende sein.

Ein Sturm zog raus und so bald prasselten die ersten Regentropfen auf mich nieder. Der Himmel war schon schwarz wie es halt in der Nacht so üblich ist dennoch schien es mir so als wenn der Himmel immer schwarzer wurde. Jedoch ist das wohl eher eine Einbildung.

Ich bin ja schließlich ein verrückter Held der seinen Erzfeind begräbt und dann noch am liebsten mit einem „Avadaa Kedavaa" das Schicksal besiegen will, zumindest das für sein eigenes Leben.

Mein Gott der Sarkasmus nimmt immer weiter die über Hand über meine Seele. Ich lache.

Doch dann sah ich ihn, den Friedhof. Und so schnell wie das Lachen gekommen war verschwand es auch genauso wie der Sarkasmus.

Die Verzweiflung an den Gedanken damals im vierten Jahr als ich mit Cedric gelandet war nur um ein Spiel zu gewinnen. Ja es wurde ein Spiel auf Lebend und Tod. Ich kam wie anders nicht erwartet lebend raus.

Doch Cedric starb.

Ich hatte die Gedanken lange verdrängt an die Person, an dessen Tod ich unmittelbare Beteiligt war. Ich konnte mich daran Erinnern, nicht wie damals als _Mum & Dad _gestorben sind.

Nur weil sie dem Schicksal im Weg standen. Wie sehr ich sie vermisse wird mir erst jetzt klar.

In diesem Moment setzte ich zur Landung an, die Schritte zum Grab von Riddels Vater fielen mir sehr schwer. Die Erinnerung strömten auf mich ein, doch ich verdränge sie.

Ich bin schließlich hier um einen Menschen zu begraben. Wobei der Titel Tyrann wäre die bessere Wortwahl.

Vor dem Grab stehend spreche ich einen Zauber der ein Loch in das Grab lässt.

Den Sack mit dem Leichnam lasse ich fallen und verschließe das Loch wieder.

Niemand wird jemals Erfahren ob dies wirklich die letzte Ruhestätte von Tom Vorlost Riddel ist. Ja ich gab ihm das Versprechen ihn zu begraben aber wo das ist meine Sache. Der Gedanke befindet sich in einer Truhe in meiner Gedankenwelt. Die besten Legilimens worunter auch meine Seelenverwandten befinden. Werden nie den Schlüssel geschweige den die Truhe finden.

Und doch ist es für mich ein komisches und zugleich erschreckendes Gefühl hier auf dem Friedhof zu sein, wo sich das Schicksal ein weiteres mal zeigte nach 14 Jahren.

Nun bin ich wieder hier und es kommt mir alles vor wie ein Dejavu, mir kommt wieder das gleiche Gefühl in mir hoch wie beim letzten Mal als ich hier war. Doch nun ist alles anders. Voldemort kehrt nicht zurück in diese Welt, nun hat er sich dieser Welt abgewendet und ist wahrscheinlich in seiner neuen Welt in der er als Toter lebt für immer Willkommen.

Und dieses mal wird sich auch nicht das Schicksal zeigen da ich mich dem Schicksal abgewendet habe, seit dem Moment als ich von der Großen Halle den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens einschlug seit diesem Moment ist alles anders.

Ich schließe das Grab und in mir haben so viele Gefühle sich eingefunden. Keins hat die Übermacht und so ist mir alles Gleichgültig.

Doch eins ist mir klar.

Ich werde mich gegen das Schicksal stellen und werde für meine Freiheit kämpfen.

Die Mittel dafür sind mir ziemlich gleich gültig, da für mich jetzt nur noch der Sieg zählt.

Ich werde die Fäden trennen, doch ohne das ich mein Leben darauf hin verlieren werde.

Der Zorn und die Wut über das Schicksal nimmt übermacht über meinen Körper und meine Seele.

Mein Leben das nicht mir gehört. Wird schon bald mir gehören.

ENDE 

**Authors Note (2):**

**So wie oben schon in meiner ersten Authors Note geschrieben wusste ich nicht wie dieses One-Shot aus gehen wird. Ob es ein Happy End ist oder ein Sad End, nun wie ihr sieht ist es ein Open End geworden. **

**Da es nach einem Open End normalerweise weiter geht bzw. ich sehe ein Open End wie einen Cliffhanger auf gleicher Höhe da beides endet, wo es doch eigentlich weiter gehen sollte.**

**Nun ja vielleicht geht es ja irgendwie weiter mit „Mein Leben- das nicht mir gehört" aber nicht unter diesem Namen da dies ja ein Oneshot ist. **

**Deswegen wenn ihr interessiert seit ob Harry Potter das Schicksal bezwingen kann dann würde ich darauf achten wenn ich in nächster Zeit, wieder was on stelle.**

**Aber vielleicht müsst ihr euch auch mit diesem Ende zufrieden geben . Ich bin fies, da ich es euch nicht verrate aber ich möchte euch nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. **

**Da dieses Oneshot unter Schreibblockade Bedingungen geschrieben wurde weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wie es weiter geht.**

**Also bin ich immer noch fies ??**

**Zu den beiden Texten _Mein Leben & Das ewige Band der Freundschaft _sind beide von mir geschrieben also werdet ihr sie nicht auf irgendwelchen Homepage finden . Nur als kleine Randinformation. **

**Nun da ihr ja das erste R (lesen) erfüllt habt könnt ihr nun eure zweite Aufgabe bewältigen und das zweite R (reviews schreiben) erfüllen. Damit es nicht nur bei den Hits bleibt.**

**Kritik (nur konstruktive), Lob usw. sind bei mir herzlichst Willkommen.**

**Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Reviews die ich bestmöglich versuchen werde zu beantworten.**

**Vielen Dank für die Datenbearbeitung.**

**Bye**

**Eure kathleen potter **


End file.
